User blog:Cwagungood/Darth Ryu's Last CWA Writing Contest
A Message to Darth Ryu Since Wikia can't indent, I made the paragraphs visiable by space skipping. If you actually copy the story to make sure it's 2 Word documents long, take the extra spaces out, indent the paragraphs and it should go straight down to the bottom of the second page. I litterally had no room left after writing this. Story Long after the Legacy era and the formation of the New Republic, trouble began to stir. Wars were waged and the Sith Alliance attempted to retake the galaxy by attacking Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. While at the temple, Sith Lord, Garris Rolo, took a two-year-old child, named Jack Owen. Rolo sensed he would be a powerful warrior and a good apprentice. I am Jack Owen. My life was robbed the moment Rolo took me from the temple. For sixteen years he trained me in the Sith Arts. Like the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, I was corrupted and twisted by the dark side. Rolo taught me everything he knew. He taught me how to connect with the Force and how to swing a lightsaber. It was Rolo who taught me the meaning of a true warrior and Sith, but unlike Rolo, I felt good inside. I never wanted to hurt anyone nor threaten the lives of those whom I loved. One day, we attacked Ryloth. We planned to take the Twi’leks as slaves. Make them work for us and build Rolo’s mansion for the Sith Alliance. But then came Brent Farding, a traitor of the Sith Alliance, who had rebuilt the Jedi Temple for the past sixteen years. He had an army of Republic troopers and Jedi, ready to go out and defeat Rolo. He wielded two blades and could use Force-Lightning, for he, like me, used to be a Sith. Garris and Brent battled as the Sith Alliance and myself all stood by and watched. But after doing all he could, Brent proved to be a challenge for Rolo. After cutting off two of Rolo’s arms, Brent left him for dead and returned to Coruscant to make a speech to the Galactic Senate. “At last!” I thought, “I am the leader now!” Two Sith warriors, Kit and Kyle, who were also twins, tried to deny my statements. They didn’t accept me as their new leader, for they took their orders directly from Lord Rolo. “Aw, let him be,” the other Sith said, “Maybe a younger leader is exactly what we need!” While, Kit and Kyle would follow my orders for a little while, they would always remain loyal to Rolo. After a medical droid secured new limbs to Rolo, he was ready to make up for lost time. We headed to Dathomir, home of the Nightsisters Clan, to steal the Nightsister’s Book of Spells. This book contained the locations of ancient artifacts from the Old Republic and spells that could be used against the Jedi. We sneaked in and snatched it. From there, we had to battle Brent through several different systems, for he could sense what we had gained and wanted to steal the information. He did get the book eventually, but Rolo had a backup plan and downloaded the spells and coordinates into our ship’s database. From there it was a simple task to obtain all four relics in the book. They included a darksaber, a Jedi holocron, a Sith holocron, and a special sword which could not be destroyed by a lightsaber. These weapons were the most powerful in the galaxy and we couldn’t let the Jedi get their hands on them. Unfortunately during a battle, the life of Kit Wompthrasher, Kyle’s twin brother, was lost. Now, Rolo traveled back to Ryloth, where he performed a spell on the dead, bringing them back to life. I tried the same thing with Kit. Rolo found out, and said we needed to keep this from Kyle, for they were bound by honor in the Sith Alliance and they trusted Rolo with their lives. If he betrayed either one of them, they would separate from the alliance. One day, Kyle was simply watching the security feed, for it was his post, and saw the footage of Rolo and me slicing Kit into a million little pieces. Kyle grew with anger and hatred towards me and Rolo, so he set out on his own, but not before stealing the lightsaber-proof sword. Pretty soon, tensions began to rise on Mandalore. The Mandalorian Alliance, led by Cor Vizsla, descendent of Pre Vizsla, rose up from the ashes and began attacking Sith Alliance ships. They eventually attacked Rolo’s command ship and stole the ancient darksaber. Suspecting an attack on Coruscant, the Jedi call on the Sith Alliance for assistance in defeating the Mandalorian Alliance. For the first time, Jedi and Sith become allies in a war against an enemy. Little did Brent and Rolo know, that Kyle had teamed up with Cor and his armies. But after Cor dies in battle, Kyle claims that he is the leader of the Mandalorian Alliance. Surprisingly he is accepted by all the Mandalorians and becomes their new leader. Rolo and Brent must think of a way to stop the Mandalorian Alliance and its new leader, but how? I suggest we wait for Kyle to attack again, but Rolo denies. He decided to stalk Kyle and attack him when he’s most vulnerable. But Kyle always escapes, however, he did steal the other two relics onboard the Sith command ship. “There is a prophesy that says when all four ancient Jedi relics are laid at the altar of Mortis, they will reveal who is the next Chosen One,” Kyle says, “And it’s me!” Rolo follows Kyle to Mortis where he lays the relics down at the foot of the altar. Nothing happens. “No!” cries Kyle, “It has to be me!” Me and my new wife, Misty Shadowknight, who is also a Sith, step near the altar to collect the relics after Rolo kills Kyle. Suddenly, they all start to glow in the fading light. “What does it mean, Master Rolo?” I ask Rolo, but he says it means nothing and tells us to collect the relics. By now, I begin questioning Rolo’s doings. He’s killing innocent people and torturing others. Finally I get a call from Brent to meet with him on Coruscant. “You don’t know who you really are,” Brent says, “You are a Jedi.” “No, it’s all lies!” I say. “How do you know I’m a Jedi?” “Because I was with Rolo when he took you from the temple!” Brent said. Now, I know what I must do. I returned to Rolo’s command ship and began slaughtering the Sith troops. I was even forced to kill my true love and wife, Misty. Finally I faced Rolo, “You lied to me! You’ve been lying to me all my life!” “So, you see the truth. Are you sure you want to face me? You do realize that the master always wins over the apprentice,” Rolo threatened, but I didn’t care. The battle was long. By the time it was over I was sweaty. I had cut Rolo’s prosthetic arms off and had him on his knees, my lightsaber by his throat. I gutted him there and then. I wasn’t about to let him live another day and face trial by the Senate. It’s then that I finally realize it. I am the next Chosen One. Anakin’s voice in my head echoes, “You are the next Chosen One, Jack. Like me, you have prevailed over the dark side and have seen the true nature of the Force. May it always guide your actions.” Now, Brent and I work around the Jedi Temple, keeping peace in the Republic. It is here where I spend my days and here where I will die. For I am a Jedi Knight. Category:Blog posts